The Girl and The Warrior
by fairygirl2297
Summary: Clary's met Jace already, but never expected to see him again...especially at her high school. Can she tell him her real feelings? Does she want to tell him when she finds out what he really is?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well this is my first fanfic, so please review and tell me what I need to work on! By the way the whole story will be in 1****st**** person in Clary's POV**

I was walking to first period when I saw him. He was walking out of the counseling office, schedule in hand, Then, I swear, he smiled and waved at me. And being the the dork that I am, I turned around to see if anyone was behind me. There wasn't. when I turned back around, he was walking towards me.

"Clary, Surprise!" he said.

"Jace, oh my goodness, what are you doing here?" The words came out, but I didn't recall saying them. I kept thinking this was a joke. That someone would pop out with a camera and we would all start laughing.

It didn't happen.

"Well," Jace snapping me back to reality, "my mom had to go to Paris to do business for a couple of years so she shipped me to my aunt Amatis's house to finish high school. Goodbye Mommy, hello Westlake High." He finished and shrugged, then he asked, "So how have you been?"

"Ok, nothing special," _Except that Jace Wayland is standing in front of me right now, _I thought, "So what classes did they stick you with?"

As he rattled off the list I was acutely aware of how hot he was. Like stop-in-the-middle-of-the-street-and-get-hit-by-a-car hot.

Just then the first bell rang

"So, I guess I'll be seeing you around," I said and started walking away.

"Will you?"

Those two words, I don't know why but they scared me to death. "Yeah, why not?" I said with a smile and started walking down the hall.

"Oh and Clary," I turned my head to listen, "You look good." He said it and smirked. I knew that smirk. It was the smirk that had always gotten us in trouble for the three months that we were stranded at camp in the middle of nowhere. The smirk that came all the way from Pennsylvania and was miraculously in front of me right now. Jace's smirk.

I first met Jace at a soccer camp in Truckee called Two River. So I know what you're thinking, soccer camp, in the middle of the woods, counselors fast asleep.

No.

Our days were so tiring that we WANTED to sleep. We had to train three times a day, go swimming in the rivers, and pretending to participate in the activities that they called "fun." My point is, no fooling around. But that didn't stop us from hanging out every moment we could. On the last day, we promised to call every weekend and e-mail every day, which we had kept true, up until a week ago when he'd told me he had a surprise, be he couldn't talk for a while. So I said okay.

Even though he said it would at least be a week, I would check my e-mail every day. If the phone rang, I was the first one to answer it. I felt rejected even though he said he would call me back. It seriously did not help my ego.

After my encounter with Jace, I went off to trig. It was a review day, so I finished my worksheet about halfway through the period and was just daydreaming about my bizarre day. Well actually, everything else was pretty normal. I had woken up late (as usual), eaten my Frosted Flakes, and driven to school

Then I saw Jace.

I hadn't given him justice. All these months I kept an image of his good looks in my mind, but I'd been totally off. He's even more gorgeous than I remembered!

_**DING-DING-DING**_

Oh great, I groaned. How was I supposed to concentrate with that utter gorgeousness in the room!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry it's been a little while, I've had to do all this summer reading crap :P Enjoy**

**Clary POV **

I was right. Everything after second period was just a blur. Except Jace. The only thing I remembered about today was Jace. The way the sun shines through the window and lights up his hair, or how when he smiles, his teeth are so bright, they look like bleached seashells on the beach…OH MY GOD!CALM DOWN CLARY! YOU ARE WAY IN OVER YOUR HEAD, I mentally scolded myself.

To clear my mind, I called my best friend, Isabelle Lightwood. Isabelle and I have been friends since we were 3, and went to the same preschool, but now that we're older, her and her brother, Alec, go to a catholic school in San Francisco called Saint Ignatius, while I go to Westlake High, a public school right on the border line of San Francisco and Daly City.

I asked her to meet me at the mall to go shopping for the Back to School party at Magnus Bane's house. I met her in Nordstrom's Rack in the mall and we got to work. We were in the dressing rooms when I asked her, "Do you think I'm going crazy?" I had already told her about my crush on Jace.

"No, I think you're in love," a long pause, "which can lead to craziness." She looked over at the expression on my face, "I'm just telling you how it is."

"I'm not in love. It's just a minor crush. He probably doesn't even like me like that." I shrugged and went to go buy my dress it was emerald green and came about mid-thigh. The bodice was layered to show off the little cleavage that I have and there was a sequined band that rested right under the bodice. "Anyways, I don't want to think about this tonight. All I want to do is have fun at Magnus's party."

"Fine," Isabelle said. She bought a purple dress that went to about a quarter ways down her thigh and was one-shouldered. "We'll save it for later."

Isabelle and I got to the party and it was pretty lame. "Let's take a lap around and find people we know," said Isabelle. So we started walking around, saying Hi every time we saw someone we knew. We were just finishing our lap when someone walked in through the front door. Everyone in the living room stopped dancing and stared at them.

It was Jace.

It was actually pretty hilarious because everyone just stopped and stared at him. All the girls wanted him, all the guys hated him. He was just glowing with perfection, and he knew it. He had The Smirk on as he walked over to Isabelle and me, his stride never faltering. "Hey, Clary," he said when he finally reached us.

"Hey," I replied, my palms suddenly slick with sweat, "I didn't know you were coming tonight."

"Yeah I didn't either."

Just then, the slut of the school walked up to us, Aline Penhallow. Aline was captain of the cheerleading squad, and had slept with almost every guy in the tenth grade. And now she had her eyes set on Jace, which was very, very bad. If Aline got to Jace, I would have a slim to none chance with him. Who was I kidding? I already had a slim chance with him! This just slimified it!

"Hello Clary," Aline purred.

"Hey Aline," I replied, already backing out of the situation. Jace was a big boy, he could handle himself through this conversation, and if he ended up with Aline, I was definitely not going to be by his side. Aline hated me. Always has, always will, and she would never let me into her group, so I said, "Jace, we got to go, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." _Or not, _I thought and dragged a whining Isabelle out to the car.

"Why'd we have to leave? We just got there!" She cried as I pulled away from the house.

"Sorry," I said, "I'm not feeling good." And I wasn't. The problem was that I didn't know whether to throw up or cry my eyes out.


End file.
